You Know What They Say One Time at Band Camp
by crazygurl06
Summary: FINISHED STORY!!This is a glimps at my freshman year at bancamp! i had it posted once but took it down now i'm re-posting it...but havent bothered to re-read it all so bear with my mistakes! so hear it is my freshman year at BAND CAMP!
1. Prologue

__

a/n Ok this year was my first year in band camp, and I thought I might clue you in on some of the "going on's" from my time at band camp! Hope you enjoy! Hehe

And BTW I don't own anyone in this story, besides me

****

One Time at Band Camp…

By: Crazygurl06

**__**

Prologue

When you hear someone say band camp, you think of a bunch of nerdy geeks playing instruments, while marching in goofy patterns, and wearing tacky uniforms. Well you've got it all wrong! Well besides the marching in weird patterns and wearing uniforms (not that I'm saying ours are tacky or anything). But there definitely aren't a bunch of dorks in marching band, because there are a lot of cool people in our band! And we don't just march around and play our instruments.

Now to get to the point, there IS a lot of hard work in band to do, and we do have time to have fun. We don't just do all boring stuff and act like nerds, and I'm not saying that we didn't act insane any of the time *grins wickedly*, but at our band camp, there was a lot more happening than just marching and learning music. That's why I'm writing this story, to tell you what really happened at band camp. As they sometimes say, " One time at band camp…" (mind you that those words put together don't automatically mean something gross either, I'm just using them to start off the story) 

__


	2. ch1

**__**

A/N…ok I'm starting to forget some of the things that happened at band camp, so the chapter's might not seem "complete" but I will to my best to get the details in that I remember! And if you see this: ~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~ or parentheses it just mean's I'm putting in a break, to state my own opinion or add a authors note… 

****

Day One at Band Camp

One by one, all the bags, fans, and other luggage, were chucked down from the u-haul to anonymous people who placed them in a pile on the ground. I stood nearby, waiting for my luggage to appear in the slowly escalating pile of luggage in front of me. After a little while of waiting I decided to go to the other side of the u-haul, to see if my baggage ended up in the pile on that side. Sure enough, I found my suitcase and fan right in the middle of the pile. I lugged it over by Jessica's stuff and waited for my tote bag to show up. 

After waiting, very impatiently, for what seemed like an hour, ok so it was only about maybe 20 or 30 minuets, they started to unload the stands. I though '_wait a minuet! That can't be right! My tote bag hasn't showed up yet, I know, maybe there's still more luggage in there, and they're just grabbing what's closest_' I made myself believe that, although I'd also complained a lot to Jessica, about me not being able to find my bag. While everyone else was finding their luggage, and some even started to take theirs to their cabin, I frantically waited for my bag to turn up. Then Mr. Beherman, our director, said that we should just leave our bags were they were, and head into the auditorium for a short little meeting. So, we finished unloading the U-haul, and then headed inside to the auditorium. True to his word, we had a little meeting, were the do's and don'ts were told to us, the staff was introduced to us, rules were stated, and we were told the basic routine of the day. Then we were dismissed to get our luggage to our cabins.

I walked out briskly, hoping to find my luggage, but it was to no avail. My tote bag had mysteriously gone missing. I told this to another friend, and she said,

"You know what?"

"What?"

"Someone probably just took it by mistake thinking it was theirs,"

"I hope so…" I said praying that she was right. I was positive that I had thrown my tote bag into the U-haul. While I was worrying about were my luggage was, I was also wondering who my senior was. 

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

**__**

You see it's a tradition that, the seniors of the band, get to pick an upcoming freshman, to be their slave while at band camp. They then get to boss the freshman around, and the freshman have to listen to them. Of course the seniors can't do anything that might hurt the freshman in any way, physical or emotionally, but they still did do some funny stuff to us. And take in mind this is all just for fun, so we had fun doing this stuff, but back to the story…

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

As I was looking around for my bag, my senior walked up to me and tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around a smiled, because my senior was one of my best friend's older sister. Stacie. 

"Hi, I'm you senior!" she said with a smile on her face.

"Really?"

"Yep!"

"Cool!" I said, then she asked me to help take her luggage up the hill to the seniors cabins. I said ok, and she pointed out what I could carry.

"If you can pick up that suitcase," she pointed to a rather large suitcase that looked packed to it's full extent, "Then that's all you have to carry. I can carry the rest."

"Alright," I said while lifting the suitcase up. I was right, it must have been packed tight, because it weighed a ton. But I managed to carry it, because I was used to carrying heavy stuff. So slowly we made our way up the hill to the senior's cabin's were Stacie was staying. It seemed like a long trek to her cabin, carrying the heavy luggage mad it though, and happily set the heavy baggage down, said good bye, and went to get my own luggage.

When I got back to my luggage, I desperately looked around once more to see if my tote bag would mysteriously show up, but it didn't. One of my friends said I should probably tell Mrs. Willeman about it, so I did. Mrs. Willeman was the person in charge of like medicine and that kind of stuff, I knew she'd help me find my missing luggage. I'm not the kind that enjoys going up to grown ups and asking something, because I'm a terribly shy person, but I made up my mind and went up to tell her about it.

"Um…..Mrs. Willeman?"

"Yes?"

"Um….I can't seem to find my tote bag…"

"What color is it?"

"Blue"

"and what does it look like?" 

I proceeded to tell her what my tote bag looked like, and she also took a quick glance around to see if it was there, when she didn't see it, she said,

"Alright, I'll have an announcement about it tonight during actives," 

"Ok, thank you!" I said.

"You Welcome" 

Then I went and got my luggage, and headed towards my cabin, cabin number 55! The cabin consisted of two stories, the first story had a front and back porch with clotheslines, a kitchen, small living room place, a bathroom, and a room; that was the room were Mrs. Vollmer, our cabin leader, was staying. The upstairs just consisted of two bedrooms and a bathroom. The room on the left had two double beds a dresser, and the air conditioner; Heather, Kelly, and Trisha stayed in that room. The other room had four double beds, and two dressers; me, Jessica, Lindsay, Mackenzie, Anna, Tina, and Christy stayed in that room. 

When I got into the room, the room was an exhibit of mess. All our luggage was sprawled everywhere on the ground **_(which goes to show that the floor IS the biggest shelf in a house)_** and at the same time we were taking things out so it looked twice as messy. **_( I don't know what the other room looked like, but I'm sure it was cleaner that ours!) _**After we got a little settled in, we went down to Kimmel Hall to have some lunch. Then we had to go get our instruments and set books, and head down to the field. Were we marched and marched. **_(the time we spent getting settled and such was basically our free_** **_time for the first day…if I remember right)_** We marched for a few hours, then got some free time. During our free time, some seniors came to our cabin, and told us to put on some clothes that were darker in color; so that our "undergarments" wouldn't show. WE all knew what that meant, it meant that we were about to have part of our freshman initiation; THE MARCH INTO THE LAKE!

The freshmen again gathered together by the lake front parking lot. Then we were told to get into lines of 4. After that was settled out they taught us a song that they wanted us to sing while we marched into the lake. The song went like this:

__

"Bow down before the ones I serve! I'm gonna get what I deserve!"

Then after learning it, they had us march down to the pier. Upon reaching the pier, we were told to halt, and then they told us to get into a single line. Once we were in a single line we were told to take off our shoes and socks. Then we were off marching again. This time, though, we were heading straight for the lake; no more stopping points! The spectators of this were the juniors, sophomores, the staff, and, of course, the SENIORS! One by one we marched up the pier, and jumped into the lake. **_(may I say the water wasn't that bad either….at least it wasn't freezing cold!) _**As soon as all the freshman were in, the seniors then made the chaperones go in! What a sight we must have made to our onlookers!! Only after about a minuet or so, the seniors let us get out, and we went back to our cabins to get changed and head to lunch. 

After lunch, we went out to the field and marched for what seemed like endless hours! Finally we were given a break, and went to have a little free time. Cabin number 55 took the free time to clean up just a little their cabin.****We spent most of the free time just looking around the place. The rest of the day consisted of sectionals, mass band, marching on the field, dinner, and a short break before our "night activates" **_( I'm not completely sure if they were exactly in that order though)_**

During our short break, we went to put our instruments and set book away, then we all met in the "Concert hall", which was located in the same building as the auditorium. It was time for our night activity….and what fun was waiting for us!! I found Mrs. Willeman and asked her if my tote bag had showed up, some of the other chaperones were around and over heard me. Mrs. Tanner said her cabin had an extra bag that might be mine, so I went with her to see if it was. Sure enough when she took me to the "mysterious bag" that was mine! I had found it! I then put the bag by the door, and followed the other freshmen, who were being escorted into the "drum room". While in the "drum room" , our seniors each gave us a custom made shirt. **_(mine was a "modified" picture of me sticking my tongue out…it was put on the front…with a goofy hat, eyebrows, glasses, and a mustache…and on the back it said CAUTION I AM A FRESHMAN AND PRONE TO STUPIDITY!….it's now my favorite shirt!! lmao) _** Nick, I think he was the senior class representative, told us what our activity was. 

Each freshman was given a paper bag to put over their head, but before we put the bag over our head, they taught us a little dance. Every time a senior said " BLING BLING!" the freshmen had to do a little dance. We had to say "Jigga what uh! Jigga what uh! Jigga what uh!" and while we were saying that we'd have to shake our butts first to the right, then the left, and finally the middle. That was our little dance. **_(lovely right? But it sure was fun to do!! Hehe) _**So we knew what to do, they demonstrated it for us, then had us do it until they were satisfied that it was good. Then we were told to put the bags on our heads, and place you hands on the person in front of you. We made a long line, and were guided outside to the awaiting audience…the sophomores, Juniors, and chaperones. When all the freshmen were out, we were spread out by our seniors. The Nick yelled as loud as he could over the cheering spectators,

"YOU HAVE SOMETHING ON YOU THAT YOU DON'T NEED! THE OBJECT OF THIS GAME IS TO TAKE OFF THE SOMETHING YOU DON'T NEED!"

Then, we were off. I felt on my back to make sure no one had stuck a sign on my back, and felt nothing but my shirt. So I proceeded to think, I peeked under my bag a few times. But quickly put it back on, because before we left the drum room, the seniors told us we weren't supposed to take off our bags. Then I thought to myself…what doesn't belong? '_I have shoes a shirt, pants, and everything else, what doesn't belong!!?' _Then it dawned on me. THE BAG!!! That's what didn't belong! So I quickly took the bag off my head and my senior came over to congratulate me…surprisingly people were taking off their shoes and stuff…I swear it looked like a strip club! I stood by and helped another of my friends with the simple task! She was having real trouble so I screamed at the top of my lunges 

" USE YOU HEAD!!!"

That got her thinking, and she quickly flung off her bag, and we had a good laugh. Soon there was only one person left who hadn't figured it out yet….Sean!! **_(god I laugh so hard every time I think of this next scene! And you'll see what I mean!)_** Every one was gather around Sean, cheering him on and trying to help him. Then suddenly, he did the most hilarious thing, although it was kind of gross too, he literally started to strip! He had already taken his shoes and socks off, and then, right in front of us he proceeded to take off his shirt!!! He had two shirts on though, but he took one, then the other off!!! Everyone was so socked, but we all started to laugh. Finally nick came up to him and said,

"Take off you bag!!"

And obediently, Sean took it off. He stood there seeing all of us laugh and he started to blush! At least I could tell he was. Then he saw the humor in all of it, and he too joined in the laughter. **_(I don't remember much of the rest of the night, but I do remember one other thing that happened) _**Periodically the seniors would come over to the freshman and yell "BOW DOWN!!" and so we'd all have to bow down and start singing, "bow down before the ones I serve! I'm gonna get what I deserve!". Finally the night activates were over. So every one started to leave. Before I left, I made sure that I grabbed my found tote bag, and then headed to my cabin. 

In our cabin, we had a "mass cleaning effort" to do! Our room was still a BIG mess. And I mean big. We had clothes laying out of suitcases, our suitcases were all scattered on the floor, most open, and we had this and that all over the place. Our room got our booties in high gear and started to clean up. Surprisingly, we got our room looking in really good shape, in what seemed like no time. Of course in between the clean-up, we were called to the living room to be told the rules of the cabin and that stuff. But nonetheless, our room was looking, in what I would call, top shape by the time we were done.

Finally we had to decided when we were going to take a shower, considering we only had one shower to share between eleven people! We somehow managed to work things out, and everyone got to take a shower…ok so maybe not in the same day like some of us would take showers in the morning others at night. But finally, after the last person took their shower for the night, we got into our pj's and kind of got ready for bed. After some idle chat, and brushing of teeth, we all finally got ourselves tucked into bed. We ended up talking then fighting a little bit, but finally got some shut eye. Or at least the other girls did. Me, on the other hand, did nothing more that just rest my eyes. And even thought I just rested my eyes, I was still wide awake the next day. I also woke up at like 5 something in the morning.

**__**

A/N ok that concludes the my first day at band camp! So much fun right? Lol but ne way's I hope you enjoyed it!! And I hope I can still remember what happened so I can keep my story going! I'll try to post more asap! 

****


	3. ch2

**__**

A/N ok here I go! I'm going to try to get as much info as I can remember about day two! If I don't remember much I might just leave out a lot and put in what I do know, which would make it a really short chapter! So please forgive me if my story seems empty and short from here on out! Thankies! 

Day Two At Band Camp

I hadn't been able to get a very good sleep the first night. Heck I don't even think I actually slept, just rested my eyes. I finally got up when I heard the alarm go off. Slowly getting up and out of bed, making sure to try not to wake Jessica up, I crept over to try and turn off the blasting alarm. Of course there were only about 6 buttons on the back, and none said what one was the off, so I just started to push them all. After my third try of a button, the alarm finally went off.

The alarm incident happened to wake a few of us up, but they all went back to sleep. A while later, They one by one woke up again. Me, on the other hand, I just stayed up. I slowly got dressed…maybe a little noisily, but hell I was kind of tired, but kind of awake! Next up was Tina…**_(I think)_**, then Anna, then Lindsay **_(she got up soundlessly I remember that…we all though she was out like a light!)_** and finally Kenzie **_(aka Mackenzie) _**Jessica, and last was Christy. 

Once we were all up, it was around 6, or at least when me, Tina, Anna, and Lindsay were up. That was because we had decided the night before that we were going to go jogging when we woke up. Kenzie was going to go with us also, but we couldn't get her up! While I waited for Anna and Lindsay to get ready, I went downstairs and started to stretch. Tina came down and joined me. Finally, Anna and Lindsay came down and we all headed out of the door for a morning jog. We ended up taking the short-cut jog, by taking the cut through, that goes by our cabin, instead of taking the long way around. So we ended up running a shorter distance. We went around that three or four times, then decided to call it quits. We went back and decided to have a little fun on the playground. **_(ok so we're freshman, but we still act like kids sometimes! :p ok so maybe I might all the time…hehe…but I'm not sayin!…)_**

While we were playing, some of the guys happened to walk down. I think it was Don, Brady, Dustin, and Les. So we had a bit of fun playing on the playground. After the boys left, we knew it was time to go get changed and ready to go down to breakfast. So we made our way up to the room, got changed, and waited for the other girls to get up. Once all of us were up and dressed, we headed to Kimmel Hall to have our breakfast. Unfortunately we got there a little early, and so we had to wait. 

**__**

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

You see it's another tradition that at band camp, during the meals, the seniors eat first, then the juniors, then the sophomores, and last the freshman. So we have to eat last….and the upperclassmen get to cut in front of us! Just our luck!

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~ 

After a little bit of waiting, The freshmen were finally able to get in line! Eating was always the same, **VERY** eventful….haha! **_(actually it wasn't half bad! And kind of funny at the same time!)_** We got the entertainment of watching our peers, the fellow freshmen, eat out of dog bowls, or drink from sippy cups or baby bottles, and wear bibs. Not all the freshmen had to eat like that, it all depended on their senior! My senior ROCKED! She hardly ever made me do anything! Sometimes during meal times, the seniors would have a small group of freshmen go and sing or dance in front of everyone!

**__**

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~++~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+

You see, at the beginning of band camp, we were given these sheets of paper that had all the seniors names on it. We had to go around and get all the seniors signatures before the bond fire night, or "Supposedly" they would do something terrible to us. In order to get the signatures, though, we had to do something for the seniors….that meant anything! And trust me, we had to do some pretty WACKY stuff!!

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

After breakfast we went into the usual routine of the day. (If I remember) It was breakfast, small break, field, lunch, free time, sectionals, mass band, field, dinner, field, then activities. Sectionals, as usual, were the best! Ok so during sectionals your supposed to be practicing, and we did practice a little! And the rest of the time we were chatting about this and that. Ok so it started out with a TV show they watched were they were showing girls with humugo boobs, but yeah…then they did their "James Bond" impressions. What a blast sectionals can be! We even got candy for being good on the field!! **_(sex rock!! BTW sex, which is actually spelled sects, is just sectionals…just so you don't get confused)_** As usual, too, the weather was hot and humid! So marching turned into a real drag!

We managed to make our way through it, and during one of our times on the field, Doug was working on fixing our posture. **_(if I haven't mentioned it already, Doug is our choreographer of each set, and he helped to make sure we got to the right spots in the right way for each set.)_** He went up to a few people and started to move their hips and shoulders around. In the process, he said,

****

"Now don't be alarmed if I come up to you like this," he demonstrated, " and start to move your hips or shoulders. I'm not trying to molest you or anything."

**__**

(that is a classic now for our band camp!! Lol) So we moved on in our sets slowly. Luckily, since there was a lot of help, the grownups were walking around with these spray things, and spraying us with water while we marched. That felt so good in the intense heat! Although they did surprise us a few times with the water.

After our last time on the field, it was starting to get dark. We wouldn't have been able to see in a little bit, so we called it quits. That night was "Movie Night", so we headed back to our cabins to get ready. I wasn't really in the mood for watching a movie, and neither were a few of my friends, so we decided not to watch a movie. Which was aloud. We went and got some cards and other things to do, while the other people watched a movie. So we ended up playing cards and girl talking while the movies were going on. Also Lindsay and I were aloud to go back to the cabin for a little while to get some other things to do. Lindsay ended up taking a REALLY quick shower while we were there, luckily no one noticed! I went to get some paper and something to draw with. Because I had told Leah **_(a senior, fellow flute, friend, and one of the squad leaders)_** that I would draw her a picture of frogs and give it to her before the end of band camp. So I got started at it.

The movies finally ended, and we started to pick up our stuff. It was fun, even though we didn't do much. So we all headed back to the cabins, after we cleaned up, and got ready for bed. As usual, bed for our room meant saying good nights, getting in bed and arguing for about two or three minuets before we all shut up. Although each night it seemed to change on how long we would argue before someone would get us all to shut up, me on the other hand just put in my few comments here and there, and left it at that. Secretly wanting to strangle a few of the people in our room to make them shut the hell up! So our second day at band camp had finally ended! 

**__**

What a blast this is turning out to be right? Hehe! I hope you liked it! And sorry if it's a bit confusing, but I probably left a lot out because I don't remember it any more! But I hope my story is still good! Plz r&r thankies! 


	4. ch3

**__**

A/N I hope you all liked my first two days at band camp!! Hehe I know they sure were eventful!! I haven't mentioned much about some of the signatures I got, but I will try to add it in here! =) ok here I go!! Hehe

Day Three at Band Camp

The second night, I actually fell asleep. And I mean FELL asleep. After our little "cat fight" that night, I closed my eyes, and after a few moments was out. Although I can't say that my dreams were pleasant…because this was what they kind of were:

_I fell asleep thinking of "Purple Twilight", the opening song for our show…It kept playing over and over in my head, until finally I went into a dream. It started out with me playing my flute…of course I was playing purple twilight though. Then all of a sudden it changed to the whole band, and we were out on the field marching!!! And hen I heard the evil "Dr. Beat" over and over and Doug's repetitive chant of "Lets reset to set number 8 one more time…" Then I went into other marching scenes **(although I don't remember what they were…)**_

That was basically what was in my dreams for the rest of my time at band camp, except the last night, because I didn't sleep the last night =P. I slept right through the alarm clock too!I finally woke up when Jessica started to shake me to wake up…I groggily got up and rubbed my eyes. This day was tie-dye day, so I slipped on my tie-dyed shirt that I brought.

**__**

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

You see each day, except Sunday and Friday, we had a different day. Monday was pj day were we got to wear our pj's for the morning. Tuesday was tie-dye day were you got to wear tie-dye. Wednesday was gangster day were you got to dress like a gangster or thug, which ever you like to call them, and Thursday was freaky day, were you got to a) be a freak, or b) wear freaky clothes. Sorry about the Pj's day, I forgot about these until now…back to the story!….

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

Then I brushed out my hair, put my contacts in, shoved my sandals on, and headed downstairs. There I waited for the others to come down. Once again we all walked down to kimmel hall to eat breakfast, of course we always walked down together. I decided to bring my signature paper to breakfast, to see if I could get any ones signatures. I'd already gotten about three or four on the second day. A little bit after we sat down to eat, Katie Wilhelm, a senior girl, asked if any of us wanted her signature. I ran up with my paper in hand, and said " I DO!" She ended up saying yes to me, Tina, Kelly, and Jessica, I think. She said we would be doing our "chore" for her during dinner. So we said ok, and went back to eat.

After breakfast, we went back and changed our clothes. Then headed down to the field for the normal routine; field, lunch, field dinner, free time, sectionals, mass band, field, and then night activates **_(again I say I'm not sure if they were in that exact order either)_** . Then, as planed, during dinner me and the other freshman who were picked to do our "chore" went up and did it. We had to sing "I love you" to Mr. Etley **_(he's the percussion dude who instructs the percussion. And he's not exactly on the lean side either!! And he can be really tough on the percussion, and has been know not to be liked my some.)_**. So, we all walked up to were he was sitting and started our song,

"Skinna-Marrinki-dinkki-dink! Skinna-marinki-do! I LOVE YOU! Skinna-Marrinki-dinkki-dink! Skinna-marinki-do! I LOVE YOU!" and that's were we were told we could stop.

Also while singing the song, we had to do the motions that went with it! It was fun, but TOTALLY embarrassing, and all that for a signature!!! Although….the seniors DID say if all the freshmen didn't get all their signatures by the bonfire, they were going to do something drastic!!! **_(should we believe them or should we let it pass??? So many questions so little time to think! =P)_** .

During our free time, me, Jessica, Kelly, and a bunch of other people, went up to the senior's cabins; to get signatures. That day was a sight! There were freshman around cabin 6 and 7 **_(the senior cabins)_**. There were kids doing all sorts of stuff, like running around the sidewalk while clucking like a chicken or barking like a dog. Freshman were proposing to different people. I had to run and retrieve a Frisbee from some guys twice. The first time was easy, I just said " Here, here! Throw it to me!" and believe it or not they threw it right to me, they thought I wanted to play with them. But then I started running away with it, and they knew what was going on. Second time was harder, I was just trying to help a friend out, and they knew what was going on. I ran the fastest I could, and intercepted the Frisbee and ran off with it once again!=P THAT WAS A BLAST! Then there were the few who were able to go into the infamous cabin 6! Word went around that the freshmen guys that went into that cabin had to put gold bond on their dong's!!! The girls got off easy and only had to do dishes. Of course while we were trying to get the boys in cabin 6 to let us in, they were water-ballooning us and throwing water on us.

That was quite I sight too! Finally free time was over, so we went back to get our instruments and go to sectionals. As usual sectionals was mostly talk, but we did try our best to get some things accomplished, and we did. We also went to the chapel and had a woodwinds sectional.**_ (imagine that, now I can tell all my non-band friends that I had sex in the chapel with the woodwinds and Mrs.Wenger! And sex is still the abbreviation for sectionals =P just reminding ya!)_** Then we went on to have a quick mass band, then out to the field once more!

We marched and marched and marched and marched!! It felt like we would never stop! Slowly the sun started to set, and the light was fading. And while all that happened we marched on and on and listened to the evil dr.beat, Doug saying "OK lets reset on more time!" and the small complaints of the heat. But we marched on until the sun finally set and most of the light had gone. Leaving us with hardly much light to march in. Mr.B called us to the scaffold, and gave us our little "pep talk" of the day, and we went back to our cabins to get ready for that night's activities…..and it happened to be…..**OLYMPIC NIGHT! **

The freshman, for Olympic night, had to wear navy blue shirts, seniors black, juniors white **_(I think)_**, and sophomores had to wear….**_(well I honestly don't remember what color shirts they had to wear, so I'll say they had to wear red shirts =P)_**. Once we were all in the building, and everyone settled down, the fun began! The first game was a maze game. Were two people from each team were picked to go out and get through the maze of foam cups =P. Although on was blindfolded, and the other had to guide the blindfolded around the cups. Lindsay and Chelsea were picked for that activity. Chelsea was blindfolded first, and she got through after a while, because the seniors were coming over and placing the cups in her way, but she managed to get through. Lindsay on the other hand, the seniors came up and piled the cups in front of her, she knew what they were doing, probably because of our screaming, and so she just plowed through them! **_(GO LINDSAY! YOU ROCK!)_** Of course what the seniors were doing was against the rules, kind of, but they were seniors, they were aloud to do that! **_(don't worry, we didn't mind, we were having so much fun_** **_and the seniors were put in their place for a while, a little bit later….but still we didn't mind, we knew they were just having fun and games with us!)_** There were about five more activities, but I don't remember what some of them were. 

The two I was in were one were you had to tie pantyhose around you waist and hit a potato across to your other teammates with the pantyhose, which had another potato in it so you could actually hit it. And the other activity I was in was one of those, fill up the bottle with water the fastest kind. We got in a line and had to pour water into a cut pop bottle. **_(and imagine that we got our "vice principle" as the person who had to lie down and hold the _** **_pop bottle, while we filled it *grins evilly*) _**That was a blast, most of us purposely missed the bottle, and SOAKED our vice principle! IT WAS GREAT!! **_(not saying that I did it on purpose!! Hehe *angle halo pops up*) _**Then the only other one I remember was the balloon one. The certain people, who signed up for that activity, had to tie a balloon to their ankle. Then they went around and tried to pop each others balloons, well unless that person was on your team. The last person standing with a balloon won. It was great because Mark ended up staying in a long time! We were rooting him on! But in the end the seniors of course won! But it was fun all the same!! Finally Olympic night ended, the seniors had won! We cleaned up the auditorium and then headed back home were we gratefully got ready for bed. We were beat! Well, at least I was! =P

**__**

A/N so ends another day at my band camp! STILL IS A BLAST!!! Hehe hope you all enjoyed it! Only *counts fingers* about three chapters left!! =P until then hope you enjoy this so far!! Hehe 


	5. ch4

**__**

A/N HERE I GO!!!! CHAPTER 6!!!!!! Only about 3 or 4 more chapters!!!!! I bet your wondering, What happens next!???? Well your about to find out! R&R thankies! And plz remember that I don't remember all that happened at band camp any more, so it will seem a bit…unfinished! 

Day Four at Band Camp 

I couldn't believe that our week at band camp was almost over! Only two more nights! And we'd be heading home!! I didn't think of any of that, of course, until long after we'd gone home. That night I slept soundly. It happened that from the first day, me being the very first one up, on Wednesday I was one of the last people up! I groggily woke up once again to another day at band camp. After rummaging through my suitcase, I picked out a pair of shorts and a shirt, and slipped them on.

Just as I'd gotten the shirt on, Jessica reminded me that today was "Freaky" day and you were supposed to act/dress freakily. So I decided to wear the shirt that my senior had given me, as did most of the people in my room. All still half asleep, we got dressed and moseyed on down **_(actually I should say up because it was more up hill from our cabin! =P)_** to kimmel hall. We all went in, when it was our turn, and got our food. After a few bites we all perked up. It was the usual some people went up and did a little something for a signature **_(most people did what they had to for the seniors during lunch or dinner)_** , but other than that it was mostly uneventful. Except for the few jokes and humor that occurred while we ate our breakfast.

Then once again we went back to our cabins, got changed, got our instruments, music, and set books, and headed to the field. We marched in the HOT weather for what seemed like ages again! Luckily they gave us these neck tings that were like gel and were placed in a cooler full of ice so that they felt cold. We put them around our necks while we marched and they kept us cool while we were out in the hot sun. We were also being sprayed with water like they always did to keep us cool. **_(after all at least two people had sun poisoning , and Mackenzie almost passed out from the sun. She's not supposed to be in intense heat for long periods of time, and she plays one of the smaller bass drums!)_** After resetting here and there a million times, and having to listen to the dreaded Dr. Beat, we finally were able to go and have our lunch break. Once again, though, we had our announcements about skit meetings announced. The freshmen were to meet in the "practice room" for our "skit meeting" after we put our instruments away. We were going to get our skit put together.

**__**

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

Each year at band camp, on the last night that we're there, we invite the parents down and they get to see our show that we'd worked on the whole week. After the show they'd go into the auditorium and each class would put on a skit for them. Well the day before this day, Wednesday, the freshmen had a skit meeting to talk about the skit. Well all we basically did was yell at each other, and get a few ideas down. After a while we finally voted on an idea….we called it the "Dream"….but it wasn't very pretty….and that day was a total drag! Everyone was mad at everyone else, and Chelsea, our freshmen representative, felt like she didn't belong in her position. She was really down….so we finally got the skit kind of figured out, and our next meeting…today/ Wednesday…we were just meeting to figure out who was going to be who in the skit….I hope that's not to confusing….so on with the story!  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~ 

The meeting was held at the lake, because the day before everyone wanted to got swimming, so this gave us a chance to swim and have the meeting. It was a bit confusing trying to get everyone out of the water, but finally most of us were in a group planning out who was who. Those who weren't there were given a part chosen by Chelsea, and they were stuck with it even if they didn't want it. I was a narrator, and so was Stacie. Then we split the people up into freshmen and seniors, and then had someone be Mr. Etly, Doug, and Mr. Bherman. So after another annoying meeting of arguing, and finally getting everything planned, we went to lunch. The rest of the day was same as usual.

During our last time on the field **_(for that day)_** we marched intensely. Trying to get our sets memorized. After all the next day our parents were coming down to see us perform! So we crammed everything in in that one day. It sure was intense! And we rested about a million times! To me it felt like hell!!! Under my breath or in my head I'd always say "DAM! How much longer till we get done!" or "Shit I missed my spot!" And also while doing that I was trying to memorize my music. After all our flutes have the reputation of not using liars **_(I don't know if that's how u spell it, but liars are just like little portable stands that you can put our music in so you don't have to memorize it)_** , so I was trying desperately to memorize both my sets and my music. It was kind of hellish, but I managed to memorize them! THANK GOD!!! Then finally the sun set, and the light was diminished. So we had to call it quits for that day. We gathered around Mr. B for the daily "you did great!" chat that we had. And we also announced what that nights activity was. The dance!

At our cabin, it was quite a sight. We had people going in and out of the shower one after another, and we were all scurrying around in our rooms and getting dressed. I wore my khaki skirt and my green tank top, but most of the others wore Capri's or jeans. But I didn't care. I let Mackenzie do my hair, since she asked if she could. And we were all going around doing each other's hair or complimenting each other's clothes, and the usual girl stuff. Then After we were all ready, we all walked up to the auditorium were the dance was being held. There weren't very many people there when we got there, but we didn't care. They were playing music, so we got ourselves into a little group and starting shaking our booty's to the music. They had punch, cookies, and other food to eat on tables in the back. I went from dancing to the music in our groups, to sitting in the chairs talking to my friends, and going into the percussion room to just hang with my other friends. 

The freshmen boys weren't so enthusiastic, and tended to just sit and watch. We, the freshmen girls, tried to get them up and dance. We'd pull them out and surround them and start dancing. They'd just stand there for a few seconds then squeeze through us and go sit back down. We didn't give up that easily, but finally we knew it was no use trying and left them alone. During slow dances I tended to just sit down and watch. There weren't really any guys I wanted to slow dance with, but I still though it'd be cool if a guy asked me to! Of course no guys did, but that didn't bother me!! I still had a blast with my friends!

Finally the dance ended. As usual it seemed like the dance had just gotten started and then POOF! It was over! So we went around and started to clean up the trash and junk that had been scattered about. There wasn't much so it didn't take to long. Then getting our shoes, because the girls were getting tired of wearing their shoes and dancing the way we were **_(not that it was bad or any thing!! *angel halo pops up*)_** so we put our shoes back on and headed back to the cabin.

It was pretty late, about 11 or so, and we were supposed to be in our cabins. But we, as in the people in my cabin, decided to play on the playground for a bit. I remember that Heather, Me, Jessica, and Tina were swinging on the swings. And me and Heather were looking up at the sky which was full of stars! It was beautiful!! Then Mrs. Vollmer came, our cabin leader, and we had to go inside and get ready for bed. We all obeyed and went inside, took showers, got into our pj's and went into our rooms. No one could believe that our time at band camp was almost over. Only one more day!!! The whole time we were at camp, it seemed as if we were all roommates in college or renting an apartment together! But we did know that band was almost over, and we were going to make our last night, the next night, the best one!!! So we all got into bed, some people said their prayers, turned out the lights. And started to fight, as usual about something. Then we finally got everyone to shut up, and we went to bed.

**__**

A/N wow only one more day of band camp left!!! I still remember some things about band camp, it was so much fun! Yet a lot of hard work too! I can't wait till next year! Plz r&r! thankies!! Hope you like my story to!! And this is all actual stuff that happened at band camp!! I'll get chapter 7 up ASAP!! 


	6. ch5

**__**

A/N Here it is!!!! The last day at band camp!!! Hope I still remember it!!! Sorry it took so long to get up! I've been busy with school….and forgot all about it! It's probably going to be a REALLY short chapter, but I hope you still like it! =p so here it is! Plz r&r!!!

Last Day of Band Camp

The next day, no body wanted to get up! We were still tired from the dance, but we each pushed each other out of bed, and fought a bit to wake up. Finally we were all up, and ready to go to breakfast. Finally, it was here! Our week was finished at band camp! It was our last day! I couldn't believe that the week had gone by so quickly! It almost seemed as if our cabin were just a group of college girls who were in the same dorm room, or we were all friends who were renting an apartment together. **_(or at least most of us…..)_** The last day, was of course, our performance day. Were the parents came down from Ohio to watch us perform our show! So this day was bound to be busy!

We headed down to Kimmel hall for breakfast, we got to cut in front of the sophomores! It was cool!! We ate our breakfast, then headed down to the field for intense marching and practice! Surprisingly I remembered all the sets we learned. Then we went back for lunch. Before lunch, though, we had a freshman meeting to go over our skit for skit night, which was tonight.

Most of the rest of the day was like normal, except our field practices were intense! We had our lunch, free time, sectionals, mass band, and our two other field practices. During our last filed practice, we were gathered under the scaffolding, and a little meeting was held for all the band members. Mr. Bherman gave us a little lecture telling us how much we had done, and that we did good. Then we went back to our cabins, to get changed. Tonight was the night, wee were showing our show to the parents **_(that's a little redundant, showing our show =P just though I'd say that!) _**, and we had skit night, and the bonfire. 

We had to wear our summer uniform for our show. So we got changed into our uniforms, then headed to the auditorium to get our instruments, and practice in mass band for a little bit. After mass band, our parents started to arrive. We got our instruments together, and the band gathered in the parking lot. There we got into lines of four, and then marched down to the field, were our parents awaited us. The we got onto the field to our first set, and performed our show! It was great! Afterwards, each person picked a parent or friend who was in the crowd to come out, and we taught them how we learned our sets. I picked my dad, and Jesslyn got my mom, since her parents weren't there. Then we put our instruments away while our parents proceeded to the auditorium. We were given some time to take our parents to our cabins, before the skits, and show off our "neat" cabin's to them. **_(right!! Ha!! I don't think neat would describe our cabin….clean yes, but not neat!=P)_** I showed mine off to my parents, luckily it was half way clean. They were surprised at how small it was, but we didn't mind. We were used to the cabin.

Then the parents went back to the auditorium, and we followed. Skit night was awesome! Our skit was basically a "bunch of noise" as Nick put it. And he was kind of right! The sophomores skit was funny too. It was basically what they thought band camp was like. The Juniors skit was set like the Oprah show. It was funny too! Now the seniors skit….wasn't really a skit. But we turned it into what looked like a skit. They called all the freshman up and told us to get into four lines….well, we couldn't get into four lines!! It was funny!!! Finally we did, and they just came up and said 

"BOW DOWN!" so we bowed down and started to say our chant.

"bow down before the ones I serve! I'm gonna get what I deserve!"

The last skit of the night was the counselor's skit. They had almost the whole week to plan theirs out, so it was, or course the best. They sang a "musical" about our band camp, and it was basically the sights and sounds of band camp. Of course it was title Sights and Sounds of Band Camp **_(which is what I got the title of for my other band story…. And no I didn't copy the title….I just improvised!)_** After the last skit, we all said our goodbyes, but nicks closer to the program was so funny!

Nick said, "Our next group is…wait do we have a next group? No!…..wow…ok! Our parents drove all this way to see that…..wow…….OK! Well I guess that's it and I hope you all enjoyed this! Good bye!"

That was so funny at the time!! So our parents left, and skit night was over. Now it was time to get ready for the bon fire. We went and got our dog tags….that we got on the first day, it's basically a string with two tags on it…one has your name the other your senior's…..and our senior signatures. I, unfortunately, lost my senior signatures paper, so I didn't have mine. Then we headed down to the bon fire, which was by the field. Also I got a drink on my way down, then we sat around the fire, and the emotions came out. The bon fire was a emotional tradition, it marked the seniors last year together in band camp, and this was a time were they bonded together and said their farewells.

It started off with a story that Mr. Perry told us. I don't remember what the story was about, but I do know that it was really good! Then one by one, the seniors all said their emotional farewells to the underclassmen and counselors. After they got through saying their good byes, they'd call up their Freshman, and then they'd throw the dog tags and Signatures into the fire. Slowly, one bye one we got through the seniors. The girls all cried, well most of them, and the guys stayed tough, but you knew they were sad too. Nick on the other hand, he cried, he just let it out. But it was ok, because everyone understood that he had the right to cry, this kind of stuff was emotional! After the all the seniors had said their good bye's, the underclassmen were sent back to their cabins. The fun for our cabin, was just about to start.

The bon fire night, seniors get to stay up all night, so our cabin decided, why not us to! So we all got into our pj's and went downstairs and had a small slumber party! We played music, munched on food, and even played poker; we gambled with the food in poker! It was a blast! Not everyone wanted to stay up all night, but me, Kelly, Lindsay, and Anna did! So we did stay up all night! It was so much fun!

Once everyone was either snoozing, or out cold, me, Kelly, Lindsay, and Anna all went upstairs to the empty room. There we camped out, and started our all nighter. We started off playing poker, then we started to chat about girl things, you know boys, our hair, clothes, boys, music, shopping, boys, Spanish sop opera's, boys….you get the drift=P. While we were talking about the sop opera's, Kelly was doing my hair. Then some how we got to talking about one of the cabin's that is haunted. The cabin was built on top of an old cemetery, and the girls in that cabin said that one time they were standing on the porch and the doors were closed, then all of a sudden the screen door just started to move back and forth. There was no wind or and all the doors were closed so it couldn't have been a drift. They got freaked by it. Well it freaked us too, and we started talking about ghosts and totally scaring the living out of each other. So we stopped talking about ghosts, and started playing cards to get our mind off it.

It worked, but deep in our minds the ghost's still lingered. Then Jesslyn decided to come up, and we were right in the middle of a card game. She comes up, soundlessly, and slowly opens the door without making a sound. Me and Lindsay saw the door open, but didn't see Jesslyn, so we start screaming, I like backed away from the door. While me and Lindsay are screaming a bloody murder, Jesslyn walks in, and I fell back laughing my ass off!! I was laughing so hard with shock and surprise that I was crying! Jesslyn just looked at us then walked back out. Me, Anna, Lindsay, and Kelly just sat there and cracked up! This happened to us two more times, on by Heather and the other by Kenzie. 

The rest of the night, me, Lindsay, Kelly, and Anna, stayed up and girl talked. While we were chit chatting, somehow we got to talking about sop operas. Then Anna started telling us about these Spanish sop operas we watches! It was funny! And the whole time she was telling us about the sop operas, Kelly was doing my hair….o yes it turned out just lovely! =P And would you believe that during all these events, a storm was taking place outside?? It was cool to watch!! Finally, one by one, everyone got up. Then we got busy and started or packing, because right after breakfast we were packing our luggage and instruments and heading home. 

For our room, it was funny seeing everyone pack. More than likely everyone had their parents help them pack so it was all nice and neat. Now we had to pack on our own, so we were shoving and pushing things into our suitcases. Most of us had to have someone sit on the suitcase while they were zipping it up! **_(yes I admit I was one of those people!=P)_** Then we raided our refrigerator and grabbed our drinks that were in there. We also found some belongings that no one claimed, so we got a box and put them in there. Then we headed down to breakfast.

Once we arrived back from our breakfast of leftovers, we grabbed our stuff and trudged to the U-Hauls were everything was once again being loaded. While we were loading, Mr. B. said that we had to go back to our cabin, because some people had left their things! **_(wonder who?!!!!…not gonna name anyone…)_** This got some of us mad because we were in a hurry, but nonetheless, we went back. We found a pair of marching shoes, some water bottles, some juice, and a pair of socks. So we added those to our lost box, and went around to our cabin members to see if there was a match. 

Finally, we all loaded ALL our stuff onto the U-Hauls. Waving a final farewell to our camp, we loaded into the buses to our way home!…..YEAH RIGHT! All we did was load onto the buses and go right to a seat, drop our luggage down, and slump into the seat. At least I did! I was dead tired from the all nighter! I fell asleep about three times on the bus ride home…and I was OUT cold literally! My friend was poking me and she said that I was REALLY sleeping….she though I passed out! Finally the bus came to a stop at our high school, our home sweet home! Our whole week at band camp was finally over! We were home once again! I didn't want it to end, well I wanted the marching to end, but I wanted to stay in the cabin with my friends! We had SO much fun!

……….So ends my time at band camp! IT WAS A BLAST!!….who knows what will happened next summer at band camp…..like they say…."One time at band camp!"

**__**

A/N so ends our time at band camp! Hope you enjoyed it! Now PLZ! R&R!!!thanx!

a/n again, i say....IM NO LONGER A FRESHMAN OR THAT STRANGE!...uh YEAH RIGHT! i'm still strange...though i do have to admit, bandcamp wasn't all that bad! plz remeber that this was typed a LONg time ago twards the beginning of the school year! eh hehe review now! plz!!*pouts* 


End file.
